He is my fiance, not you!
by levfus kit
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Deidara yang tak dianggap kekasih oleh Sasuke? Apa alasan Sasuke tak pernah menganggap Deidara tunangannya? dan bagaimana nasib Naruto yang dikira selingkuhan orang. Hubungan sasunaru berada diambang kehancuran saat itu juga. Sequel boyfriend in accident, femnaru!, one-shoot again.


Disclaimer by MaSashi Kishimoto

I don't own all chara in this story

He is my fiance, not you! claimed by Author levfus kit

**Alert! Alert! Alert!**

**Sequel boyfriend in accident, mengandung unsur typo(s), OOC, gender bender, fem!Naru, drama picisan kacangan, etc. Disarankan membaca story sebelumnya agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahan persepsi dan mis-komunikasi.**

**Bagi yang memiliki phobia atas warning diatas harap mundur secara teratur, segala efek samping ditanggung oleh reader sendiri.**

'BRAK'

"Eh?" reflek Naruto langsung menutup telinga dan merapat ke Sasuke.

"SASUKE" teriak sebuah suara cempreng seorang gadis yang membuka pintu dengan brutalnya.

"Ada apa ? " tanya Sasuke malas, dia masih mengantuk berat karena pekerjaan OSIS yang melebihi perdana menteri saja. Balas memeluk Naruto, mengusap punggung gadis itu menenangkan.

"Kau selingkuh dariku?" tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

**Levfus kit**

Deidara menatap tak percaya dengan dua anak manusia yang tengah berpelukan dengan erat diatas kasur tunangannya. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan jika kepulangannya ke jepang akan disambut dengan sangat mengejutkan, melihat perselingkuhan Sasuke didepan matanya sendiri. Deidara benar-benar tidak mempercayai hal ini.

"Siapa perempuan itu Sas?" teriak Deidara kesetanan, menatap nyalang Naruto yang berada di dekapan Sasuke.

"Kekasihku." jawab Sasuke enteng, berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan rasa syok yang melanda dirinya pasca suara dobrakan pintu tadi.

"Kau. Jadi benar kau sudah selingkuh dariku eh?" ucap Deidara kecewa. Ingin rasanya saat ini ia menangis kencang dengan pelukan ibunya saat ini.

'Ya tuhan ini sangat menyakitkan." Batin Deidara merana.

"Aku tidak pernah selingkuh darimu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau mau mengelak? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kalau bukan selingkuh jika kau memiliki kekasih dibelakangku, tunanganmu sendiri." Kata Deidara sangar.

Sasuke hanya memandang Deidara tidak minat dan mengecup dahi Naruto saat dirasa gadis itu sudah tidak gemetar dan syok lagi.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke khawatir kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

'Sasuke sudah bertunangan, tapi ia masih menjalin hubungan denganku?' batin Naruto penasaran.

"Kau mempermainkanku teme." Lirih Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, percayalah dear." Kata Sasuke menenangkan, melepaskan pelukannya kepada Naruto. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Deidara dan menyeretnya agar keluar dari kamarnya.

'Ck , kau menggangguku saja anak manja.' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sas, Sasuke. Jelaskan sekarang juga!" perintah Deidara.

What the hell? Apa tadi anak manja ini memerintahnya. Maaf saja, Uchiha tidak akan mau diperintah meskipun itu seorang raja, ayahnya sendiri. Kecuali dengan sang pujaan hati ia akan melakukan apapun, garis bawahi apapun.

"Hn."

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu Sas." Desis Deidara.

"Kau sudah tahu melalui apa yang kau lihat." Ucap Sasuke malas.

'PLAK'

Deidara menampar pipi Sasuke, kecewa. Keadaan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang telah ia harapkan sebelum berjalan melangkah ke mansion Uchiha ini. Tadi ia berharap bisa mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari bungsu Uchiha didepannya. Tapi kenyataan menghempaskan ia kedasar nasib terburuk.

"A-aku kecewa padamu." Ucap Deidara sakit hati, meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang datar gadis seumurannya didepannya.

Setelah kepergian Deidara Sasuke juga meninggalkan lorong didepan kamarnya, meninggalkan sepi. Seolah tak ada manusia yang akan melewati lorong tersebut, padahal disamping belokan lorong setelah tangga yang menuju lantai dasar dan lantai dua terhubung ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan peristiwa barusan, menjadi saksi bisu atas pertengkaran dua orang didepan kamar Sasuke.

**Levfus kit**

Deidara pulang dengan keadaan kacau, mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan serta jejak air mata yang masih menempel di wajah cantiknya. Sesampainya ia di rumah-mansion-nya ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menyapa orang tua ataupun maid yang ia lewati.

"Brengsek." Teriak Deidara marah, membanting semua barang yang bisa ia jangkau. Membanting apa saja yang ada didepannya, melampiaskan rasa kesal dan kecewa pada diri Sasuke.

Setelah ia puas melampiaskan kemarahannya, ia berjalan ke beranda kamarnya menghiraukan teriakan panik ayah dan ibunya. Memandang langit berwarna jingga yang menampilkan sunset yang indah, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya yang hancur lebur saat ini. Hatinya berada dalam situasi yang benar-benar memprihatinkan saat ini.

'BRAK'

Minato yang sudah sangat panik membuka pintu itu secara kasar, mendobraknya. Mencari sang putri yang sedang dalam situasi yang tak biasa, membuatnya meninggalkan seluruh tata krama yang selama ini ia ajarkan kepada anak-anaknya.

Minato menatap horor kamar putrinya yang sangat kacau. Pecahan kaca dimana-mana, kasur yang sudah terpisah dengan sprei dan selimut, serta benda-benda tak lazim di tempat yang salah lainnya. Ia menatap nyalang suasana kamar yang kacau dengan penerangan yang kurang, ruangan tersebut hanya mendapat cahaya dari beranda saja.

Menemukan sang putri yang tengah berdiri di beranda kamarnya menatap benci pada matahari yang telah tenggelam ke sisi bumi yang lain dibalik bayangan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Melangkah mendekati Deidara, melewati kamar yang seperti kapal pecah ini. Meninggalkan Kushina yang memandang syok apa yang terjadi didepannya dengan Kurama yang merengkuh tubuh ibunya dalam pelukannya sambil memandang khawatir ayahnya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' tanya Minato dalam hati.

"Dei." Panggil Minato lembut.

"Hiks papa." Jawab Deidara lirih, memeluk tubuh pria paruh baya didepannya.

"Ada apa nak?"

" "

"Kau bisa bercerita kepada papa." Tawar Minato sabar terhadap sikap tempramen anaknya.

"Sa-Sasuke" ucap Deidara lirih. Mencengkaram baju rumah ayahnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke, hm?" tanya Minato sabar.

"Dia membawa gadis lain kekamarnya."

"A-apa?"tanya Minato ragu.

**Flashback side**

Sasuke keluar dari pintu pengemudi lalu menuju pintu penumpang, mengendong tubuh Naruto dengan bridal style kearah mansion.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda Sasuke." Ucap seluruh pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Bawakan barang-barangku kedalam kamarku." Ucap Sasuke kepada salah satu pelayan yang ada didepannya.

"Baik tuan muda." Jawab seorang pelayan berambut jingga bernama Sasame Fuma.

Sasuke berjalan pelan agar tidak mengganggu tidur Naruto, berusaha tidak menimbulkan keributan yang tidak perlu.

"Sasuke" gumam Naruto lirih, namun dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke dan para pelayan yang ada disekitar mereka berdua.

"Hm?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, berhenti dari langkahnya.

"Suki-" ucapan Naruto semakin terdengar lirih, namun menimbulkan efek yang besar bagi Sasuke dan para pelayan yang ada disekitar mereka.

"-yaki" lanjut Naruto lirih dan hanya dapat didengar Sasuke sangat lirih.

"Huft~ dasar." Ucap Sasuke mendengus geli. Berjalan kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Disamping itu para pelayan yang berada disana berdiri dengan tampang syok berat melihat ekspresi bebas tuan muda mereka. Padahal saat Sasuke dirumah ia tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi sama sekali, datar.

"Tu-tuan muda tersenyum."ucap salah satu pelayan tidak percaya.

"Kepada gadis itu?" lanjut pelayan lainnya

"Hiks aku patah hati." Jerit pelayan lainnya, tak rela.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya sebuah suara wanita dibelakang gerombolan pelayanan wanita yang bergerombol disana.

"Eh?" kaget seorang pelayanan yang berada menghadap sosok manusia yang ada dibelakang mereka, terbelakak terkejut akan kedatangan putri bangsawan Namikaze yang terkenal.

"Selamat datang, nona Deidara." sapa mereka serentak sambil membungkuk hormat. Mereka terlalu terkejut hingga memberikan reflek sangat serentak. Hari ini benar-benar sangat mengejutkan selama mereka bekerja di mansion ini.

"Kalian melihat Sasuke?" tanya Deidara celingukan, mencari sesosok pemuda berambut istimewa tersebut.

Para pelayan disana menelan ludah gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan seorang nona muda didepannya. Hei! meskipun mereka pelayan mereka juga menonton berita-gosip-terkini tentang tuan muda awesome mereka. Gadis didepan mereka adalah gadis yang dikabarkan calon tunangan dari tuan muda mereka.

"Bagaimana?" senggol salah satu pelayan kepada pelayan lainnya.

"Bilang saja, siapa tahu mereka bertengkar dan akhirnya Sasuke sama tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka." Jawab pelayan lainnya, licik.

"Iya, siapa tahu juga pangeran memilihku." Kata pelayan pertama itu PD.

"Ck pangeran akan memilihku." Sahut pelayan lainnya tak mau kalah.

Deidara yang sudah mulai enek dengan perkataan para orang absurb didepannya, menghentikan perkataan 'siapa tahu' yang memenuhi percakapan mereka serta tatapan licik mereka. Sunguh apa mereka tak ingat apa status mereka disini.

"Kalian mau dipecat saat ini eh?" ancam Deidara menakutkan.

"Ti-tidak nona." Jawab mereka ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu apa kalian melihat Sasuke?" tanya Deidara kekanak-kanakan, seakan lupa dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

'Mood swingnya benar-benar mengerikan.' batin pelayan disana syok.

"A-ano nona, tuan muda ada dikamar." jawab pelayan disana gugup menghadapi Deidara.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kamarnya." Ucap Deidara senang mengetahui Sasuke ada di kamarnya, dia sudah terlalu merindukan bocah raven tersebut.

"Eh. Tunggu nona." Sahut salah satu pelayan yang masih berdiam disana. Tak mau Deidara bertemu dengan tuan muda mereka yang masih bersama seorang gadis selain calon tunangannya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Deidara, menatap pelayan itu cemberut. Deidara sudah keburu kangen sama Sasuke.

"Tu-tuan muda sedang errr" jawab pelayan lainnya sama-sama gugup.

" Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kalian ini kenapa sih." Bentak Deidara tak sabar.

"Sasuke sama bersama dengan seorang gadis yang terlelap dalam gendongannya." Ucap mereka spontan, kaget.

'Maafkan kami tuan muda.' Menyingkirkan seluruh obsesi mereka untuk memisahkan Sasuke dengan Naruto, benar-benar menyesal.

"APA." Teriak Deidara marah. Berlari ke kamara Sasuke yang ada dilantai dua mansion itu.

Setelah sampai di kamar Sasuke ia langsung mendobrak kamar Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke sedang memeluk seorang gadis pirang panjang dipelukannya.

"Kau selingkuh dariku?" tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

**Flashback end**

Minato menatap tak percaya pada perkataan putrinya, ia mengenal Sasuke dengan baik. Anak itu tidak mungkin selingkuh dari putri bungsunya yang hilang entah kemana 3 tahun silam. Sasuke sangat mencintai putrinya hingga ia menutup diri pada semua gadis yang selalu ada disekitarnya.

Rencana pertunangan ini disusun oleh Minato dan Fugaku agar Sasuke dapat menghilangkan perasaan sedihnya, dengan melaksanakan pertunangan antara Sasuke dan Deidara. Berharap sosok Deidara dapat mengikis bayangan putri bungsunya yang hilang entah kemana dari hati Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat Dei?" tanya Minato memastikan.

"Tidak pa, aku melihatnya. Dia bersama seorang gadis di kamarnya. Bahkan para pelayan mansion melihat Sasuke menggendong gadis itu." Ucap Deidara frustasi, menahan tangis.

"tenanglah ayah akan tanyakan pada paman Fugaku besok,oke?" kata Minato menenangkan. Yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari Deidara dalam pelukannya.

Setelah Deidara tertidur dalam pelukan Minato ia membaringkan tubuh Deidara di ranjangnya, lalu menyuruh pelayan yang tadi melihat untuk membersihkan kamar Deidara dengan rapi. Lalu menghampiri istrinya yang masih menengis dengan memeluk Kurama. Menepuk pelan bahu Kushina dan mengangguk kecil pada Kurama, jika semuanya sudah normal kembali.

"Ada apa dengan Deidara, kenapa sikapnya kembali tempramen seperti dulu?" tanya Kushina sendu.

"Entahlah." Kata Minato ambigu.

"Tapi ia kembali seperti sikapnya yang dulu kepada chibi-kitsune ayah?" tanya Kurama curiga.

"Kita bicara ditempat lain saja." Ajak Minato kepada putra dan istrinya, tahu bahwa Kurama terlalu pintar untuk ia kelabui.

**Levfus kit**

Naruto menatap sendu sprei yang kini ia duduki, sungguh ia sangat syok dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dia benar-benar sakit hati dengan Sasuke, mengetahui ia hanya jadi seorang selingkuhan seorang Sasuke yang sudah mempunyai tunangan. Dan dengan lancangnya hatinya malah terjerat dengan pesona sang raven selama ia menjalin hubungan mereka yang tak disengaja menurutnya.

'Hubungan ini salah, sangat salah.' Batin Naruto sedih.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto dalam kesunyian kamar Sasuke.

Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar suara bentakan seorang perempuan diluar kamar Sasuke, ia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh dua orang remaja diluar sana.

Naruto turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju pintu kamar yang berada didepannya, hingga ia mendengar suara tamparan yang menyakitkan sebelum langkah kakinya membuka pintu. Matanya membelakak horror, membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi diluar sana.

'KLEK'

"Naru," tanya Sasuke yang baru saja membuka pintu, mendapati Naruto menatap semakin horor Sasuke didepannya.

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto memastikan.

Sasuke mendekat kepada gadisnya, gadis yang diinginkannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang dapat melihat jelas keadaan pemuda yang selama sebulan lebih menjadi kekasihnya prihatin, tercetak jalas cap tangan dipipi putihnya.

Naruto tersenyum pedih melihat keadaan Sasuke didepannya, menahan aliran air mata yang berusaha meluncur melalui pipi chubby putih itu walaupun hal itu sis-sia.

"Ma-maaf aku." Ucap Naruto pilu.

Awal hubungannya dengan Sasuke ia memang keberatan, tapi ia luluh juga dengan sikap brengsek dan pantang menyerah pemuda di depannya. Ia akui ia menyayangi, ralat mencintai Sasuke.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Aku memang mancintaimu." Sela Sasuke tak tega melihat Naruto menangis seperti ini. Mengusap pelan aliran air mata yang mengalir dengan lancar di pipi Naruto.

" Aku harap kau mau bersabar, biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

"Sasu-ke" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata sembab, berusaha berbicara meskipun ia sangat sedih hingga rasanya tak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

" Tak usah di pikirkan, mandilah sana." Sasuke tersenyum lembut, menghiraukan perih di pipinya.

Naruto mengangguk atas perintah Sasuke, tak seperti biasanya yang akan menolak dengan perdebatan panjang dengan Sasuke. Hingga ia lupa jika Naruto tiidak membawa baju ganti saat ke mansion ini.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kamar mandi, Naruto terpaksa memakai baju Sasuke sebagai baju gantinya. Ia tak bisa atau mungkin tak mau protes saat ini, terserah apa perintah Sasuke saat ini. Otaknya terlalu blank untuk protes pada bocah raven itu.

Saat makan malam hanya terlihat Sasuke, Naruto dan Itachi yang pulang entah jam berapa tadi. Itachi memandang terkejut Naruto yang ada disebelah Sasuke memakan makan malamnya dengan pelan. Naruto menunduk, berusaha agar tidak memandang Itachi didepannya. Naruto dapat merasakan pandangan Itachi yang tajam mengarah kepadanya. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada sendok dalam genggamannya, menyalurkan ketakutannya kepada Itachi.

Suasana di meja makan sangatlah tegang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini. Tak seperti suasana yang terjadi di meja makannya bersama sang ayah, meskipun mereka hanya berdua.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hm, tunggulah kekasihmu selesai dulu Sasuke." Sahut Itachi.

"Hn"

"A-aku selesai." Sahut Naruto gugup, Tidak berani memandang Sasuke ataupun Itachi saat ini.

Sasuke yang melihat ketakutan dalam setiap tindakan Naruto hanya memandang Itachi dengan tatapan tajam, seolah berkata 'berhenti memelototi kekasihku' posesif. Itachi sendiri mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau kekamar dulu."perintah Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Secara reflek Naruto berdiri lalu menunduk hormat pada Itachi singkat.

"Saya permisi dulu, tuan muda Itachi." Pamit Naruto undur diri, sudah tak tahan dengan aura Itachi yang menyeramkan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang hal ini Sas?" perintah Itachi mutlak setelah Naruto tidak berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Aku rasa kau tahu kalau itu Naruto kak, Namikaze Naruto. Tunanganku yang hilang tiga tahun lalu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Itachi tak percaya.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis kepada Itachi, seolah sudah memperkirakan reaksi Itachi tersebut.

"Kau kira aku selamanya tak akan tahu dengan peristiwa kecelakan Naruto eh?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

" " Itachi hanya memandang bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Kecelakan pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Namikaze Naruto tiga tahun lalu yang menyebabkan tewasnya satu pengguna pesawat tujuan Tokyo-paris, didalam data tak ada daftar check in penumpang atas nama Namikaze Naruto dan Umino Iruka. Dengan kata lain Naruto tak pernah naik pesawat tersebut." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

" " Itachi mengerjap tak percaya pada informasi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku selama ini mencari Naruto, mengandalkan kemampuan para anak buah ayah tanpa diketahui oleh kalian. Keluarga Namikaze dan juga keluarga Uchiha." Lanjut Sasuke.

Itachi tetap mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sasuke. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa berita yang dia dengar ini benar.

" Dan akhirnya aku menemukan data yang mengejutkan bahwa Iruka bekerja di bawah naungan sharingan corp, perusahaan ayah di Tokyo. Dan kau bisa menebak apa akhirnya eh, kakak?" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Naruto masih hidup, dan sekarang di Tokyo." Jawab Itachi yakin.

"Benar." Sahut Sasuke puas, tak heran jika Itachi dapat menangkap inti informasi yang disampaikannya. Dia seorang uchiha, dan uchiha punya otak yang encer.

"Lalu, kenapa Naruto-hime seakan-akan lupa dengan kita semua. Bahkan dengan Deidara, kakak yang ia sayang. Seolah-olah kita tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya sebelumnya?" Itachi masih belum mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Aku juga tak tahu." Ungkap Sasuke merana.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah mengumpulkan infomasi sebanyak itu. Mana mungkin kau-"

"Yah, aku tak tahu. Itu masih menjadi misteri." Sasuke menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan, terlalu frustasi.

"Jadi begitu." Kata Itachi lirih.

"Hn, kau tadi melihat kejadian tadi ternyata." Gumam Sasuke, namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Itachi.

"Hahaha aku turut berduka, kau benar-benar apes Sas." Sahut Itachi.

"Ck, kali ini kau memang benar." Kata Sasuke kesal. Yang dibalas senyum geli Itachi, adiknya sudah banyak berubah berkat Naruto.

"Aku kembali kekamar, Naruto pasti ketakutan karena tatapanmu tadi." Pamit Sasuke.

"Iya. Ucapkan maafku pada Naruto." Jawab Itachi pada Sasuke yang dibalas gumaman pelan Sasuke.

"Aku harus memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan ingatan Naruto." Ucap Itachi lirih.

Sasuke merasa heran saat Naruto hanya melamun dengan memandang pemandangan kota Tokyo melalui jendela kamarnya.

'Tetap tak berubah, melamun saat sedang sedih.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun dobe?" interupsi Sasuke.

"Ah Sasuke." Kaget Naruto, berbalik memandang Sasuke yang melangkah pelan mendekatinya.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tunanganmu dan hubungan kita." Jawab Naruto lirih dan menunduk sedih.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk percaya padaku dan biar aku menyelesaikan masalah ini?" tanya Sasuke, merengkuh tubuh gadis didepannya.

"Iya." Kata Naruto berusaha percaya.

"Kak Itachi tadi minta maaf, menyesal manatapmu dengan tajam." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?" Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya, dibalas anggukan singkat Sasuke.

Bolehkah Naruto berharap hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang ia anggap salah ini mendapat restu dari kakak pantat ayam ini, dan orang-orang disekitar mereka.

**Levfus kit**

Pagi ini Sasuke mengantar Naruto kembali ke rumah ayah Naruto. Naruto berusaha agar bersikap biasa dihadapan ayahnya, ia takut kekhawatiran ayahnya kepadanya membuat fokus kerja ayahnya berkurang. Biarkan ia saja yang menyimpan pedih hubungannya saat ini, memberikan senyum ceria kepada ayahnya yang sangat ia sayang.

"Kau sudah pulang Naru?" tanya Iruka senang.

"Em, iya ayah." Jawab Naruto ceria. Iruka balas memandang bahagia putrinya senang, sungguh kebahagiaan putrinya adalah hal terindah yang ia miliki.

Memandang Sasuke terkejut, kekasih sang putri selama ini. Sungguh ia tak tahu jika putrinya menalin hubungan dengan orang yang berpengaruh di negara ini.

"Yang mulia pangeran Sasuke." Ucap Iruka hormat, membungkukan badannya sedikit.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya hanya bingung, Sasuke sendiri hanya membungkukan badannya juga.

"Apa maksud ayah? Dia hanya bakatemecapayam ayah." Tanya Naruto polos.

'pletak'

"Itaaii" teriak Naru kesakitan, dan Sasuke yang manatap tajam Iruka.

"Ck , yang sopan dengan pangeran Naru. Mana tata krama yang ayah ajarkan?" omel Iruka malu.

"Uh, terserah ayah saja. Aku mau ke kamarku." Sebal Naruto, mendekati Sasuke dan mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas.

Setelah menghilangnya Naruto di balik pintu kamarnya dilantai dua Iruka hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Maaf, atas kelakuan putri saya yang mulia. Dan terima kasih telah mengantarkannya kembali dengan selamat." Sesal Iruka atas sikap blak-blakan Naruto barusan.

"Hn, bagaimana kabar anda kepala pelayan Umino Iruka?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Baik, tuan muda Sasuke." Jawab Iruka reflek, menimbulkan seringai kemenangan dibibir Sasuke.

"Eh"

Kaget Iruka atas ucapan janggal Sasuke dan jawabannya barusan. Sasuke tidak akan mengenalnya kan? Benarkan?

"Tu-tuan muda mengenali saya?" tanya Iruka ragu.

"Tentu saja. Karena kau satu-satunya pelayan yang menemaniku dan Naruto selama kami bermain dulu." Jawab Sasuke saat melihat wajah heran Iruka.

"Ah, sebuah kehormatan untuk saya anda bisa mengetahui nama pelayan ini." Hormat Iruka, sopan.

"Hn, sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Perintah Sasuke mutlak.

" Hah~" hela nafas Iruka pelan.

"Sebenarnya-"

Naruto merenungkan sikap ayahnya kepada Sasuke tadi. Apa Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran, dia tak memiliki sikap seorang pangeran yang sering ada di negeri dongeng,

ini terlalu janggal untuk dipahami oleh otaknya.

"_Kabarnya putri bangsawan Namikaze telah kembali dari Paris."_

"_Lalu? Apa hubungan putri bangsawan Namikaze dengan jalan menuju istana kerajaan."_

"_Dasar bodoh. Putri Namikaze adalah kandidat tunangan yang mulia pangeran Sasuke. Masa kau tidak tahu hal itu." _

Mata Naruto terbelakak dengan ingatannya saat ini. Putri Namikaze? Dan pangeran Sasuke? Benarkah Sasuke seorang pengeran?

'Ki-kita memang tidak bisa Sasuke.' Batin Naruto sedih

"Hubungan kita tak akan pernah berhasil." Lirih Naruto pedih. Menatap foto dirinya dan Sasuke saat kencan yang direncanakan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang tuubuhnya menyendarkan dagunya pada bahu kanannya serta ia yang mencium pipi kiri Sasuke manja.

Sesampainya dirumahnya Sasuke langsung berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang memandangnya tajam, seolah ia adalah terdakwa pembunuhan atas seseorang.

'Well,aku memang membunuh. Membunuh perasaan Deidara.' Batin Sasuke miris dengan pikirannya.

"Ayah harap kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin Sasuke." Kata Fugaku tegas.

"Hn. Ayah tahu dari mana? Kakak kah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Minato." Jawab ayahnya singkat.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat dengan sikap Deidara, ia memeng pantas mendapat julukan anak manja darinya.

"Semua yang dikatakan oleh paman Minato benar adanya ayah." Jawab Sasuke santa, menghadap Fugaku berani.

"Kau,"

"Ayah tahu aku tak pernah menyukai Deidara. Dan aku tidak pernah menyetujui pertunangan ini." Sahut Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi tidak dengan menghancurkan hati Deidara." Sanggah Fugaku marah.

"Kalian semua tahu aku hanya mencintai satu orang, sejak awal aku sudah mencoba memberitahu ayah." Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Kau menyakiti Deidara Sas." Ucap Fugaku datar.

"Dan kalian menyakitiku." Murka Sasuke, tak peduli akan hati Deidara atau siapapun. Hell! ia hanya peduli dengan kekasihnya dan hubungan mereka.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu kepada Deidara." Kata Fugaku membela Deidara.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi ayah? Aku tidak mencintainya dan aku sudah berusaha menolak tidakan kalian berulang kali." Kata Sasuke sinis.

Fugaku terdiam dengan perkataan Sasuke, bingung apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan dengan sikap batu Sasuke saat ini.

"Lupakan kekasihmu, dan laksanakan pertunangan ini. Atau kau akan kehilangan kekasihmu selamanya." Ancam Fugaku.

"A-apa?" kaget Sasuke,tak percaya.

"Tunjukkan tunanganmu yang sebenarnya kepada dunia. Maka kekasihmu aman." Kata Fugaku sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Baiklah ayah, jika itu mau kalian." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

'Kau yang akan tersakiti Dei, karena ini maumu.' Batin Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Fugaku.

Itachi yang dari tadi melihat perdebatan antara ayah dan anak tersebut hanya menatap iba Sasuke,hingga ia merasakan getaran pada ponselnya.

"Halo."

" "

"Bagaimana?"

" "

"Kirimkan kepadaku dokumennya."

" "

"Hn"

Setelah menutup panggilan tadi, Itachi langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Menepuk pelan pundak adiknya yang sedang menunduk saat ini.

"Aku mengetahui kejadian 3 tahun lalu." Kata Itachi singkat.

"Hn?"

"Kita bicara di tempat biasa kita bermain."

"Hn."

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian yang menggemparkan mansion Uchiha semua berjalan seperti biasa, atau terlihat seperti biasa dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Ia masih berhubungan dengan Naruto, bercanda dengannya. Bahkan ia sering menggoda kekasihnya yang manis itu. Hah~ betapa ia terlalu bergantung pada Naruto hyang berada disisinya.

"Suke." sapa Naruto dengan menggoyangkan tangannya didepan mukanya.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke, membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Kau melamun lagi." Ucap Naruto cemberut.

"Pfft bukan apa-apa. Ada apa?" Sasuke mendengus geli akan sikap Naruto yang merajuk seperti tadi. Sungguh ia tak rela gadis ini berpisah darinya, never.

"Ah. Kau harus meresmikan acara anak teater dalam pelantikan anggota baru sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil melihat buku catatan.

"Oh ok. Kau ikut kan?"tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Uhm nanti aku menyusul setelah mengurus berkas-berkas ini." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah." Kata Sasuke beranjak, tapi sebelum ia pergi Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto kilat. Lalu berlari keluar ruangan dengan cepat.

'brak'

"DASAR MESUM." Teriak Naruto saat sadar apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke.

'Apa kita masih bisa seperti ini suke?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Permisi." Kata seseorang didepan pintu.

"Apa lagi baka teme!" bentak Naruto sangar

"Ma-maaf, tapi ada titpan dari seseorang tadi." Ucap orang itu takut. hi~pantas anak ayam itu tunduk, pikir anak itu takut.

"Um, maaf yah?" sesal Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk.

'Manisnya' pikirnya menghianati pikirannya tadi. Ahh Naruto memang dapat mengalihkan dunia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini ada titipan." Anak laki-laki tersebut sambil memberikan sebuah undangan.

"Terima kasih." Kata Naruto, dibalas anggukan anak laki-laki tersebut.

'Hubungan ini sudah tak berhasil Sas.' Batin Naruto sakit saat melihat undangan tersebut.

UNDANGAN PERTUNANGAN

_UCHIHA SASUKE_

_NAMIKAZE DEIDARA_

_Tanggal 09 september xxxx_

**Levfus kit**

Sasuke kembali ke ruang OSIS dengan harapan dapat meminta penjelasan atas ketidak hadiran Naruto pada acara anak teater tadi. Selama apa sih merapikan berkas tadi, ini sudah lebih dari dua jam? For the good shake, Sasuke tidak mood tanpa Naruto disampingnya.

"Naru?" panggil Sasuke didalam ruang OSIS.

"Naruto pergi dua jam yang lalu Sasuke."jawab Shikamaru yang masih tiduran.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Entah, katanya mau mencari udara segar." Kata Shikamaru malas.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke, sial perasaannya buruk saat ini.

"Shika,"

"Hm?" sahut Shikamaru.

"Utus Temari untuk menemani Naru saat aku tak ada disampingnya." Titah Sasuke.

"Merepotkan."

Sasuke pergi mencari Naruto ditempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama, di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini cukup sepi saat ini, mengingat sekarang jam pelajaran.

Sungguh pas untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk kencan eh? Pikiran ngawur itu sering sekali hinggap di kepala raven itu.

"Naru, kenapa tak bilang?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh gadis didepannya.

"Maaf." Balas Naruto.

"Hn."

Lama mereka berdua dalam keadaan sunyi, menikmati suasana yang tenang seperti ini. Membiarkan tubuh mereka dibelai lembut oleh angin yang lewat.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Aku mau putus."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke memastikan telinganya masih berfungsi.

"Aku mau putus. Hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil." Naruto menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah putus asanya.

Sasuke yang masih dalam fase terkejutnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

" " Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk percaya padaku dan biar aku menyelesaikan masalah ini?" ulang perkataan Sasuke saat di mansion Uchiha dengan geram.

"Aku sudah tak sanggup suke." Gumam Naruto, tetap tak mau memandang Sasuke.

"Naru. Kumohon bertahanlah, aku bisa menyelesaikannya." Pinta Sasuke melas.

Naruto barbalik dan memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Cukup Sasuke, aku mulai lelah berharap. Hubungan ini sudah jelas tak bisa berjalan. Aku ingin hubungan ini selesai." Racau Naruto sedih.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita masih bisa-"

"Tidak Sas, tidak. Aku sudah tak mau dianggap perusak hubungan seorang pangeran dan tunangannya." Sahut Naruto frustasi.

"Kau tahu?" gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

Selama ini Naruto tak pernah tahu ia adalah seorang pangeran, walaupun ia sering bercanda bahwa ia pengeran ia akan melamarnya saat itu juga gadis itu malah menendang kakinya dan mendengus menghina.

"Naru, please." Sungguh Sasuke saat ini terlihat mengenaskan.

"Tidak Sas. Kita selesai saat ini juga." Kata Naruto putus asa. Lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di taman.

"SIAAALLL." Teriak Sasuke putus asa.

**Levfus kit**

Dua hari setelah pemutusan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto benar-benar menjaga jarak. Ia berusaha menyelesaikan hukumannya yang kurang dari seminggu ini dengan profesional. Ia tak akan melalaikan tugasnya dengan benar. Meskipun ia sangat tak nyaman dengan tatapan Sasuke yang terluka saat bertatapan dengannya.

Tak tahukah Sasuke hal tersebut hanya membuatnya susah melupakan sosok raven brengsek itu. Ia semakin susah menghapus perasaannya yang benar-benar dalam dalam padanya saat ini.

"Uchiha-san, ada berkas laporan dari anak basket tentang peminjaman gedung olah raga yang harus ditandatangani." Kata Naruto menyerahkan map berwarna merah yang ada ditangannya. Berusaha tak memandang mata Sasuke saat ini.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil map yang ada di tangan Naruto.

Setelah selesai menandatangi berkas tersebut, ia langsung memberikannya kepada Naruto. Menatap gadis itu rindu.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke.

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Naruto sopan, menjaga jarak.

Tak seperti biasanya jika ia akan tersenyum lembut atau bahkan merajuk pada Sasuke dengan tatapan menggemaskan. Sungguh Sasuke sangat merindukan gadis itu bersikap seperti dulu, dia membenci sikap patuh Naruto saat ini.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu." Kata Sasuke geram.

"Apa maksud-"

"Berhenti menjaga jarak denganku." kata Sasuke marah dengan sikap Naruto saat ini. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini.

Sasuke merindukan seluruh sikap Naruto. Dia merindukan sikap manja Naruto, dia rindu sikap menyebalkan Naruto yang sering mengganggunya saat ia mengacuhkannya, ia rindu pada cengiran rubah itu, dan ia merindukan sikap berontak gadis itu.

Hidupnya adalah Naruto, semestanya hanya Naruto. Peduli dengan Deidara, tunangan, ayah, ibu ataupun masa depan negeri ini. Biarlah siapapun menganggapnya egois ataupun kekanak-kanakan, ia hanya peduli pada Naruto saat ini.

"Aku tak bisa bersikap seperti dulu, teme." Lirih Naruto, tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kita masih ada harapan Naruto." Kata Sasuke berusaha sabar.

"Tak ada harapan apapun untuk kita. Tak ada untukku sampai kapanpun." sahut Naruto membalas Sasuke perkataan Sasuke dengan nada kecewa.

'BRAK'

"Jangan perdulikan apa yang terjadi saat ini nar!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dengan tak sabar hingga kursi itu jatuh dari posisinya.

"Sasuke, aku tak pantas denganmu." Kata Naruto perih. Menatap Sasuke terluka.

"Kau sangat pantas, bahkan lebih pantas dari siapapun Naru." Kata Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto didepannya.

Menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat, berusaha memberikan kekuatan kepada gadis didepannya saat ini.

"Hatimu lebih tahu apakah kau pantas untukku atau tidak." Kata Sasuke lirih.

"A-aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap." Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke yang tengah mendekapnya. Namun hatinya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang pikiran realistis otaknya.

"Bolehkah aku berharap lebih seperti yang diharapkan hatiku suke?" harap Naruto lirih. Memeluk tubuh atletis Sasuke saat ini.

"Tentu. Apapun itu." Jawab Sasuke bahagia saat Naruto balas memeluknya.

**Levfus kit**

Hari H , tanggal pertunangan Sasuke dan Deidara. Sasuke sibuk dengan segala persiapan acara pertunangannya, baik dari segi pakaian hingga jalannya acara. Meskipun begitu ia tak akan melupakan kekasihnya itu.

'_maaf, hari ini aku tak bisa masuk sekolah.' _

Kata itulah yang tertera dalam smsnya. Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah akan kelakuan Sasuke, sebenarnya apa mau Sasuke saat ini. Ia tak mau melepas Naruto, tapi juga tetap melaksanakan pertunangannya. Apa dia mau bertunangan sekaligus mendapatkan selingkuhan juga eh? dasar serakah.

Naruto sudah menyelesaikan masa hukumannya dari Sasuke. Sekarang ia sedang berada dalam kelasnya, sudah waktunya untuk istirahat. Tapi ia sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun saat ini, menolak ajakan teman-temanntya untuk makan siang di kantin saat ini ataupun mengajaknya ke taman dan tempat lainnya.

Teman-teman Naruto juga tak berani memaksa Naruto untuk mengikuti mereka. Mereka berpikir mungkin Naruto masih sakit hati karena kekasihnya akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain. Pemikiran mereka tak sepenuhnya salah karena memang Naruto masih memikirkan Sasuke , tapi ia sudah terima jika akhirnya ia yang akan dicampakan oleh Sasuke nantinya.

"Aku ingin percaya padamu teme." Gumam Sasuke sambil menatap walpaper dirinya dan Sasuke, Ia berusaha percaya dengan Sasuke.

'Aku harap kau bahagia, apapun akhir kisah kita.'

Setelah pulang sekolah Naruto tak lagi diantar oleh Sasuke, Naruto tak akan protes dengan hal itu. Dia tahu diri dengan posisinya saat ini. Biarlah ia menghapus diri Sasuke dengan perlahan, agar hatinya tak terlalu sakit nantinya.

Saat sampai di gerbang ia melihat Temari melambaikan tangannya semangat kepada Naruto. Sudah dari kemarin Temari dan Naruto pulang kerumah bersama, entah karena rumah mereka yang kebetulan searah atau tidak. Tapi Naruto sungguh bersyukur karenanya, dia jadi tidak terlalu fokus pada hatinya.

"Kau lama Naru." Omel Temari saat Naruto sudah ada disampingnya, berjalan menuju arah rumah mereka yang kebetulan beda satu beda blok saja..

"Aku tadi ada ulangan mendadak." Sanggah Naruto cepat, tak rela diomeli.

"Ya ya ya." Jawab Temari tak mau tahu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga sampai belokan sebelum rumah Naruto, rumah Temari berada di blok berbeda dari rumah Naruto ingat? Jadi mereka harus berpisah dibelokan tersebut.

"Dah kak Temari." Kata Naruto.

"Ya, hati-hati Naruto."

Setelah tak Temari masuk kerumahnya, Naruto langsung berjalan mejauhi rumah Temari berharap dapat cepat sampai kerumahnya dengan cepat dan ia bisa lekas tidur. Ia berharap dapat menghilangkan hari ini dalam kalender. Hari dimana kekasihnya akan tunangan dengan orang lain. Dadanya sungguh sakit.

Tanpa sadar Naruto Naruto meneteskan air matanya, namun segera ia usap air mata tersebut. Ia tak boleh bersedih untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke dan Deidara, meskipun hatinya bilang pertunangan itu salah. Harusnya '_aku yang lebih pantas' _sungguh ia tak tahu akan kata hatinya yang benar-benar lancang dengan menyanggah keputusan raja dan bengsawan Namikaze.

'Grep'

Mata Naruto melotot kaget, saat ia akan memasuki gerbang rumahnya ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya dibekap oleh tangan seseorang membawanya menuju sebuah mobil van berwarna putih yang melaju lambat di jalan raya.

'apa lagi sekarang?' tanya Naruto dalam hati, gusar.

Naruto meronta agar dapat dapat melepaskan tangan yang ia perkirakan milik seorang laki-laki ini. Belum cukupkah tuhan memberi cobaan hingga ia masih harus ditambah dengan cobaan lainnya, Ia di culik oleh orang asing ini. Ia tak akan mau. hell! Ia masih sayang pada ayahnya.

'Cklek'

'Bruuk'

'BRAK'

"Jalan." Kata sebuah suara yang sedang membekapnya, suara laki-laki yang dikenalnya walau hanya pernah bertemu satu kali. Atau seperti itu yang ia ketahui.

"Kau tak perlu takut ne, imouto-chan." Suara laki-laki itu terdengar lagi, dengan hilangnya bekapan pada mulutnya.

"Uchiha Itachi." Gumam Naruto tak percaya.

"kami akan membuat hubunganmu dan Sasuke berhasil." Kata Itachi menenangkan.

'bisakah?' tanya Naruto melalui tatapannya, ia ragu.

"Percayalah pada Sasuke." Sahut Itachi.

Akhirnya mobil van tersebut melaju menjauhi rumah kecil Naruto.

**Levfus kit**

Dikediaman Namikaze, tempat pelaksanaan pertunangan akan dilaksanakan terlihat Deidara yang terlihat bahagia. Ia akhirnya dapat memiliki Sasuke setelah sekian lama menunggu. Ia sangat senang dapat bertunangan dengan Sasuke.

Beberapa minggu lalu saat ayahnya memberitahukan bahwa Sasuke menyetujui acara ini, Deidara langsung berteriak girang. Membuat ayah dan ibunya tersenyum geli dengan kelakuan bocah anak ceweknya. Sungguh anak yang manja, tapi orang tuanya sangat terima akan hal itu. Mereka tak mau kehilangan seorang putri lagi, walaupun putrinya tersebut tak diketahui masyarakat luas.

"Bagaimana menurut ibu gaunku?" tanya Deidara pada Kushina.

"Sangat indah. Kau terlihat cantik Dei." Jawab Kushina Kushina senang anaknya kembali ceria.

Deidara memakai gaun berwarna kuning gading, dengan model bahu yang terbuka,sehingga kau bisa melihat bahu putih mulusnya yang indah. Terlihat anggun dan manis saat kau melihat hiasan bunga mawar putih yang menjadi hiasan rambutnya yang disanggul tinggi. Dia terlihat cantik. Deidara tersenyum sepanjang waktu sambil menunggu acara akan dimulai.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah berada di kediaman Namikaze hanya berharap kakaknya dan Itachi dapat menjalankan segalanya dengan lancar, berharap agar semua peristiwa ini dapat selesai seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

Acara pertunangan dilaksanakan sangat mewah dan berkelas, jangan harap seorang anak biasa akan masuk dalam daftar tamu acara ini. Kecuali kau memiliki undangan dari mereka, karena kunci untuk memasuki pesta adalah namamu ada dalam daftar atau kau mempunyai sebuah undangan, terserah kau mendapatkannya dari mana.

Didalam ruangan pesta separti ajang pamer pakaian mahal dan bermerek ternama seperti balenciaga, armani, gucci, DKNY, dolce & gabbana, chanel, ralph lauren dan merek lain yang susah kau ucapkan. Tipikal orang kaya yang suka pamer dan dipuji akan kekayaannya. Kau bisa melihat pakaian yang sopan sampai yang benar-benar tak pantas dipakai karena sangat terbuka ditempat yang cukup memiliki privasi. Seperti fashion show saja.

"Dasar penjilat." Ucap Sasuke liih memandang lautan manusia didepannya.

"Aku bangga kau mau melaksanakan apa yang ayah katakan Sas." Kata Fugaku bangga.

"Hn." Sasuke menutup matanya lelah.

"Acara akan segera dimulai, aku harap kau tak akan mengacau." Perintah ayahnya memberi peringatan sebelum bergabung dengan Minato di sisi Deidara serta Kurama dan Kushina.

"Aku tidak janji ayah." Kata Sasuke, lalu ikut bergabung dengan ayah dan ibunya bersama keluarga Namikaze. Ah , sungguh keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia kalau mereka dilihat dari jauh.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Minato saat Sasuke bergabung dengan kelompok ayahnya.

"Itachi belum datang." Sanggah Mikoto saat ia tak melihat putra sulungnya di tempat pesta.

"Kakak masih ada urusan sebentar, ia akan datang terlambat." Jawab Sasuke memberitahukan.

"Ah, kalau begitu bisakah kita mulai acaranya. Aku rasa sudah saatnya kita memulainya." Tawar Minato.

"Tentu, benar begitu kan Sasuke dan Deidara." Jawab Mikoto senang. Yang dibalas dengan senyum bahagia Deidara dan anggukan singkat Sasuke.

Fugaku naik keatas panggung yang disiapkan sebagai tempat para penghibur yang diundang khusus dalam acara mewah keluarga kerajaan ini. Berdiri dengan gagah dan menampilkan kewibawaannya sebagai ayah dan juga seorang raja.

"Para hadirin sekelian, kita akan memulai acara pertunangan antara putra kerajaan dan putri bangsawan Namikaze. Untuk pasangan yang bersangkutan, harap naik ke panggung." Kata Fugaku tegas.

Disambut tepuk tangan para tamu pesta, sambil bergumam penasaran seperti apakah pasangan ter-hot diperbincangkan di tokyo saat ini. Pasangan tersebut menaiki panggung yang telah berdiri dengan kokoh.

Saat Sasuke sudah sampai diatas panggung dengan Deidara, banyak tamu wanita disana yang menjerit histeris melihat tampang datar Sasuke saat itu, sungguh makhluk tuhan yang sangat menawan dan cool bagi wanita ababil disana.

Sedangkan Deidara hanya memperlihatkan senyum bahagia pada seluruh manusia yang ada disana, dibalas dengan senyum dari para tamu pria dan tatapan tak rela para gadis diruangan itu. Merasa tak rela akan nasib baik Deidara menjadi tunangan pangeran saat ini. Tampilan menawan Deidara tak bisa mereka kalahkan.

"Silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu dan tunanganmu nak." Perintah Fugaku sambil memberikan mikrofon pada Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan Uchiha Sasuke, pengeran kedua kerajaan. Dan tunangan sekaligus-"

'BRAK'

"Maaf terlambat, ayah." Sela Itachi yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan pesta membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Seluruh mata memandang Itachi tak percaya pada Itachi yang memakai setelan tuxedo berwarna hitamnya. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat semua orang menoleh kaget dengan Itachi. Itachi datang bersama gadis pirang cerah terurai sepunggung dengan gaun simple berwarna biru muda dengan gradasi warna putih pada ujung gaun selututnya, yang sedang dipeluk Itachi dengan posesif.

"Itachi." Gumam ibunya tak percaya, anaknya membawa seorang gadis di pesta adiknya.

"Ah, dia tak mau kalah dengan pangeran Sasuke." kata seorang tamu salah sangka.

"Pupus sudah."

"Yang mulia Itachi."

"Aku patah hati."

Erangan demi erangan banyak terdengar dari mulut tamu perempuan, tak rela Itachi sudah bersama seorang gadis salah sangka dengan tingkah Itachi saat ini. Sedangkan para anak adam disana hanya memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan terpesona.

"-kekasihku Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba memberikan efek terkejut tambahan pada tamu yang datang saat itu, termasuk gadis yang tengah dipeluk Itachi.

"Kenapa Sasuke salah menyebutkan nama Deidara?" tanya mikoto bingung. Beralih memandang SasuDei diatas panggung.

"Anak ayam." Kurama syok dengan perkataan Sasuke yang mengumandangkan nama yang sangat ia rundukan.

"Entahlah, Fugaku tak pernah mengatakan." Minato memandang tajam pada Sasuke.

Sedangkan Deidara hanya memandang syok pada Sasuke yang menurutnya salah menyebutkan namanya. Berusaha menepis perasaan buruknya.

"Ah sepertinya pangeran salah menyebutkan nama tunangannya, akan saya beri tahu bahwa nama tunangan Sasuke adalah Namikaze Deidara." Kata Fugaku cepat, berusaha menyelamatkan acara.

"Tidak ayah, dia memang Namikaze Naruto." Kata Sasuke mamandang ayahnya lalu memandang Naruto, gadis yang berada disisi Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi tak percaya Naruto.

"Sasuke gila." Gumam Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya dan heran. Sejak kapan namanya berubah, dasar sinting.

"Ayo, pangeranmu sudah menunggu." Ajak Itachi ke atas panggung. Menggandeng lembut tangan lentik Naruto. Naruto masih memandang ragu Sasuke yang masih masih tersenyum padanya.

Sesampainya diatas panggung Sasuke langsung memeluk erat pinggang Naruto, posesif. Tak rela banyak mata laki-laki yang melihat Naruto dengan pandangan kagum, Naruto hanya milik Sasuke seorang.

Melihat putri mereka yang masih hidup Kushina dan Minato merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih kenapa Sasuke tak pernah bilang pada mereka. Apa bocah itu ingin memonopoli Naruto sendiri? Dan tak mengijinkan orang tua dan keluarganya melihatnya, dasar egois.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Deidara geram, memandang Naruto benci.

"Aku mengenalkan tunanganku yang sebenarnya. Bukan begitu ayah?" jawab Sasuke atas pertanyaan Deidara.

Deidara memandang Fugaku agar menyanggah perkataan Sasuke, meminta pertolongan. Namun Fugaku hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat membenarkan perkataan Sasuke saat ini, termakan oleh perkataannnya kepada Sasuke. Tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang dikira selingkuhan Sasuke adalah tunangan sebenarnya pangeran muda itu.

"Kau tak bisa tunangan dengan orang yang sudah mati." Sinis Deidara, hilang sudah keanggunannya. Deidara memandang Naruto murka, tak terima dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Nyatanya kekasihku masih hidup." Kata Sasuke makin berani, mengecup pipi Naruto didepan orang-orang. Naruto hanya menyernyit bingung pada tindakan absurb Sasuke saat ini.

"Naruto sudah mati. Dan ia tak akan pernah kembali." Sanggah Deidara cemburu.

Sasuke memandang Deidara dengan pandangan meremehkan, berusaha memancing amarah Deidara.

"Ah sayangnya kau gagal membunuh adikmu sendiri nona. Usahamu untuk melenyapkan Namikaze Naruto dengan kedok kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun lalu itu gagal total." Kata Sasuke enteng, namun menimbulkan berbagai ekspresi tak percaya berbagai pihak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato pada Sasuke, bingung.

"Namikaze Deidara, putri kedua Namikaze Minato dan Kushina berencana membunuh adiknya sendiri Namikaze Naruto sebelum keberangkatan Naruto menyusul kakak-kakaknya ke paris."

Jelas Sasuke.

"Kau hanya membual Sasuke." Elak Deidara. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan menatap tajam Deidara.

"Namun sasori yang bertugas menjadi butler pribadimu saat itu tidak menjalankan perintahmu dengan benar bukan nona Namikaze. Dia kecelakaan sebelum sampai ke bandara saat mengantar Naruto dan iruka-san ke bandara." Lanjut Sasuke berusaha tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" teriak Deidara kelepasan. Rencana Sasuke dan lainnya berhasil.

"Karena iruka tidak semudah itu kau bodohi. Iruka membawa Naruto yang mengalami pendarahan hebat dikepalanya setelah adanya kecelakaan itu menjauh dari lokasi kecelakaan. Meninggalkan sasori terkapar tak berdaya hingga mobil ambulans datang." Sasuke membeberkan seluruh kejadian tiga tahun lalu.

"Kau tak punya bukti apapun Sasuke, hahaha" Deidara tertawa sinting melihat wajah lempeng Sasuke, meremehkan.

"Benarkah?"

'Cklek'

"Maafkan saya nona Deidara." Ucap sebuah suara maskulin diambang pintu.

Terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam bodiguard, serta seorang pria berambut merah dan seorang pria berambut nanas.

"Sasori." Kata Deidara tak percaya.

Ah ekspresi Deidara saat ini membuat Sasuke sangat puas, prediksi shikamaru tak meleset ternyata.

"Maaf karena menyembunyikan Naruto selama ini tuan." Ucap iruka yang tiba di belakang rombongan Shikamaru tadi.

Minato dan sekeluarga memandang tak percaya kepala pelayan mereka yang mereka kira sudah meninggal. Deidara sangat murka mengetahui rencana yang dulu ia susun tidak berjalan sama sekali, dasar sasori bodoh.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri adikku sayang hahaha." Teriak Deidara kesetanan dengan tertawa, gila. Walau akhirnya ia di cekal oleh Kurama yang berlari cepat kearah Deidara yang berada di panggung. Naruto sendiri benar-benar syok dengan keadaan saat ini. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Yah akhirnya Deidara mendapat perawatan khusus karena depresi berat, menyebabkan ia dikirim ke terapi di luar negeri agar tidak membahayakan nyawa Naruto. Keluarga Naruto saat ini sangat bahagia namun juga sedih. Mereka menemukan satu putri mereka , namun juga harus kehilangan putri yang lainnya.

Fugaku menatap tak percaya pada tindakan berani Sasuke yang rela mencari kebenaran nasib tunangannya selama tiga tahun ini.

'Kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto ya?' tanya Fugaku dalam hati.

Fugaku menghampiri Sasuke, menepuk bahunya bangga. Ia merasa bersalah telah menyangkal hubungan Sasuke dan 'kekasihnya'. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya.

"Ayah minta maaf." Sesal Fugaku.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke masih memeluk pinggang Naruto, posesif.

Fugaku memandang Naruto menyesal atas larangannya kepada Sasuke. Sungguh ia tak tahu bahwa kekasih Sasuke juga tunangannya. Ah anaknya memang tak pernah mau bilang yang sesungguhnya terjadi padanya, dasar introvert.

"Aku rasa keluargamu juga merindukanmu Naru." Kata Fugaku menatap sasuke yang tak mau melepaskan Naruto.

"Ck ayo kita menemui keluargamu." Ucap Sasuke menyingkir dari Fugaku.

"Keluarga? Maksudmu bangsawan Namikaze atau ayahku?" tanya naruto bingung.

"Dua-duanya." Jawab sasuke memandang segerombolan orang yang memandang kepergian mobil yang membawa pergi deidara menjauh. Sungguh pihak yang bisa bertindak tegas tanpa pandang bulu dalam memberantas kejahatan. baik pada bangsawan ataupun rakyat jelata. Deidara akan menjalani hukumannya.

'apakah tidak apa-apa?' naruto sanksi akan reaksi keluarga namikaze dengan kedatangannya ini.

"Minato-san." Panggil sasuke datar, namun dengan nada yang terdengar sopan.

Minato berbalik dan mendapati putri bungsunya rindu, ia sangat merindukan putrinya. Ia memeluk putrinya dengan perasaan bahagia, menyesal karena tidak mencari kebenaran atas meninggalnya putrinya dulu. Perkataan maaf terus ia ucapkan sebagai tanda penyesalan.

Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum merasakan kehangatan ayahnya dan mengelus punggung ayahnya yang gemetaran. Reaksi kushina pun sama dengan reaksi ayahnya, berulang kali mengatakan maaf dan memeluknya erat.

Entah kenapa reaksi kurama berbeda, hanya memandang memandangi tubuhnya seolah memastikan dirinya benar-benar ada dihadapan sosok kakaknya. Saat ia tersenyum pada kurama, sosok itu malah mengeluarkan air mata yang membuat naruto kalang kabut. Sumpah ia tak pernah menghadapi laki-laki yang menangis seperti ini. Dia berusaha menenangkan kakaknya dengan berbagai cara. Walaupun ia masih belum terlalu percaya dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Hush tenanglah kak, Naru disini." Bisik naruto ambil berjinjit mengingat tubuhnya yang tidak sampai telinga kurama ataupun sasuke, memeluknya erat.

'Ini bukan jadi acara pertunangan tapi reuni.' Batin sasuke miris.

"Tenanglah, yang penting naruto sudah ada disampingmu." Nasehat itachi sok bijaksana. Tak tahu jika adiknya merasa cemburu dangan calon kakak iparnya sendiri.

**End**

Ah~ akhirnya. kit dapat nyeselesaiin neh fic sequel reques reader sekalian. Apakah ada yang menantikannya? *PD gila* maaf gak bisa update kilat, karena pas lagi buat kit mengalami beberapa gangguan dari makhluk-makhluk tidak jelas disekitar author haha.#ngeles

Apakah mengecewakan? atau kurang puas? Silahkan complain kepada author, jangan disimpan sendiri ne. Nanti jadi penyakit #pletak *dijitak karena sok bijak*.

Author juga minta maaf karena gak bisa balas review atu-atu hihi. Namun, berita baiknya kulit manggis ada ekstraknya #plak.

Untuk reader yang OL udah kit bales lewat PM. Yang belum sempet kit minta maaf, hiks author belum bisa bales ne. *pura-pura nangis*

Author pamit dulu biar gak ketahuan sasukecapayam yang mau balas dendam karena kit nistai di fic ini hahaha. Tunggu fic author yang lain ya

sampai jumpa~

Akhir kata

Read & Review

please.


End file.
